Sharing the Originals
by VampireKisses1864
Summary: Jasmine Bell was sold as a slave to Niklaus Mikaelson; he fell in love with her as soon as he was saw her. In the present day, Klaus and Jasmine are still together but now Klaus has reunited with his brothers and it's their turn now. Jasmine can't seem to resist the charm and sex appeal of Klaus's brothers: Kol, Elijah and Finn. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!
1. Summary

Jasmine Bell was sold as a slave to Niklaus Mikaelson; he fell in love with her as soon as laid eyes on her. The same night she was sold to him, he turned her into a vampire, so that they could be together forever. In the present day, Klaus and Jasmine are still together but now Klaus has reunited with his brothers, and it's their turn now. Jasmine loves Klaus but she can't resist the charm and sex appeal of his brothers: Kol, Elijah and Finn and they can't seem to resist her.


	2. Chapter 1

Sharing the Original Brothers

(England, 1697)

"_Do I hear 520? Going once... going twice... sold to man in the very back!" The speaker said in the run down building. A building where they kept girls in the back and then sold them off to the highest bidder, as if they were pieces of meat. _

_Lord Niklaus wanted nothing to do with it but a friend had told him there was a girl he needed to see. _

"_Next, we have a new girl tonight. Just brought in..." This perked Niklaus attention and he waited for the man in the front of the room to get on with it. A few seconds' later, a big muscle man was pushing a girl onto the stage, with a hood over her head. "I hope you boys like Italian" The speaker said before ripping the hood off the girl revealing her face._

_Niklaus' eyes widen at her beauty, and right then he could literally thank his 'friend' for mentioning this place. He studied the girl's face, she had to be no older than 17. She had a light tan, not too dark and not pale. From here, he could see her stunning blue eyes and golden blonde hair that fell pass her shoulders. A girl like her couldn't just go with anyone; she needed to be with someone with class, someone who take care of her._

_Niklaus looked around at the crowd of men, eyeballing and drooling over the girl, he winced at them. They were disgusting, and she clearly looked afraid of them._

"_Let's start the bidding at 500" The man said, someone raised their hand in the crowd. "500, do I hear 520?"_

_Niklaus raised his hand, "520, do I hear 540?" Another man raised his hand, "540, do I hear 560?" I raised my hand; money was not a problem with me. "560, to the gentleman" He said to Niklaus_

"_600" A man said in the crowd _

"_600" The speaker repeated "Do I hear 625?"_

_Another man raised his hand and a second after the same man from before spoke "700" causing the man who had raised his hand before to back out of the bidding._

"_700... anymore offers... going once... going twice"_

"_1000" Niklaus said causing everyone to look at him. 1000 pounds was a lot, even the girl on stage herself seemed surprised. _

"_1500" The man from earlier called out, the blonde girl looked from him to Niklaus, wondering who was going to win. She had hoped it was Niklaus, and not the man who looked like he hadn't bathed in years, or ever. _

"_2000 pounds" Niklaus announced, the man from earlier made eye contact and they had a stare down. After Niklaus gave him a dangerous look, the dirty man backed down. _

"_2000" The caller repeated "Going once, going twice... Sold!" _

_The girl sighed in relief that the dirty man hadn't bought her but part of her was scared of the clean man as well. Lord knows what he'll do to her._

"_Head to back of the building to collect your winnings" The caller said, the muscle guy pulled the blonde girl back behind the curtain out of sight. Niklaus made his way, swiftly through the crowed and headed around the building. _

_There is waited by his carriage for his 'prize' to come out. Muscles from earlier came outside with the girl, the hood back over her head and pushed her off to Niklaus, like trash than walked back inside._

_Niklaus took the hood off and pulled the hair out of her face, she avoided eye contact by looking at the ground. Niklaus then lifted her chin, "A girl with beauty like yours, should never look at the ground." He said and she gulped. "My name is Niklaus" He added_

_Sensing someone walking towards them, Niklaus pushed the girl behind him when he saw the dirty man from earlier, appearing from the shadows with two other guys._

"_I think you have something of mine." He said roughly_

"_You must mistaken, she is mine, not yours" Niklaus said, not worried at all. _

"_Hand her over, or else"_

"_Or else what...?" Niklaus retorted_

"_You'll die... you don't stand a chance against all three of us." He said motioning towards his friends._

"_I'll take my chances." He said, "Darling, wait in the carriage for me, will you?" He offered looking at her; she looked scared of her mind. She nodded and immediately got into the carriage and shut the door, she then watched through the window to see what would happen. _

_As one of the friends charged at Niklaus, he easily snapped his neck and threw him into a concrete wall. Next, the second friend comes at him; Niklaus shoves his hand into the man's chest and grips his heart for a moment before ripping it out. The girl gasped while staring wide eyed at her buyer. _

_The dirty guy, who had been all tough-guy, looked very worried. Niklaus stood there waiting for him to make a move towards him but he didn't. He just put his hands up, "Look, you keep her, I don't want her." He said his voice full of fear. He then took off in the opposite direction of Niklaus. _

_When he was gone, he turned towards the carriage. As he opened the door, he peered into the empty carriage. He groaned when he realized she had to ran out after he killed those men. Standing still for a moment, he listened very carefully until he could hear her breathing heavy, from running. He then followed her scent until he had her in sight. _

_As she turned a corner, he appeared in front of her causing her to scream. He pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his body._

_She stayed there paralyzed, tears pouring from her eyes. "Please don't kill me" She begged_

_He placed his finger under chin, raising it so her eyes would meet his. "I am not going to kill you." _

"_But- but you killed those men...?" She breathed out_

"_They were going to take you... they could have hurt you, I didn't want that." _

"_How- how could have killed two men twice your size?" _

"_You wanna know a secret?" He asked her, she nodded so he leaned in to her ear. "I'm not human" He whispered, her eyes widen. He moved his face to face hers, only inches from touching. "What would you say if I told you I could make your stronger, faster and better at everything?"_

_She stared at him, "How could you do that?" She asked_

"_I can turn you. You'd be just like me and you and I can live forever" He said, "Together" He added_

"_No one can live forever" She replied_

"_Humans can't. But my kind can." She stared into his eyes, looking for a single lie, but there wasn't any. "So what do you say?"_

"_Yes" She breathed out, he smiled at her answer and placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her lips, she hesitated at first but before she knew it she was kissing him back. As the kiss heated, Niklaus pulled away. _

"_What is your name?" He asked_

"_Jasmine" She breathed out, "Jasmine Bell"_

"_Jasmine" He repeated, "Come with me" He said and pulled her along back to the carriage. _

_While Niklaus planted little kisses on her shoulders, he moved her closer to the bed. Removing her old rag like dress, he lay her down on the bed softly. As he removed his shirt; Jasmine couldn't help but reached out and touched his chest. Next were his pants, which he removed rather quickly. Jasmine tensed up, slightly worried for what came next but when Niklaus kissed her lips, she relaxed. _

_While distracting her in a kiss, Niklaus pulled her legs apart, wrapping them around his waist and pushed himself in. She gasped in pain while kissing him, her nails gripped his arms but after a few thrust, the pain seemed to wear off. _

_From what felt like an eternity of bliss, came to end with Jasmine calling out Niklaus' name when they both came but it didn't end there... at least Jasmine thought it did._

_Niklaus, while breathing heavy, whispered in her ear "I want you forever" _

"_I can't live forever" She whispered back_

"_You will after tonight." She furrowed her eyebrows, too tired to do anything else. _

_Niklaus canines grew into fangs, his eyes went red and veins appeared under them. He opened his mouth near her neck and bit into the skin. _

_Jasmine gasped at the pain that came from the bite, a pained moan came shortly after. She pushed slightly on Niklaus' chest, trying to get him to stop; she didn't understand what he was doing._

_As he slowly drained the blood from her body, her eyes began to droop and she felt the urge to sleep. The pain had worn off and now she felt nothing. _

_With her eyes closed, Niklaus pulled away from her neck as she lay completely still under him, not able to move. Niklaus pulled his wrist to his mouth, bit into the skin, and then stuck the wrist to Jasmine's mouth, forcing the blood in. She stirred for second but with hardly any blood in her system, she barely had any energy, let alone strength left._

"_I'll see you on the other side" Niklaus whispered into her ear before everything around her went quite. _

_Niklaus listened as her heartbeat began to slow and eventually it stopped. She was dead._

_He moved to his back, bringing her with him so she lay on his chest. He blew out the lit candle on the nightstand and pulled the sheet over their bodies. _

_All is he could do now, was wait._

_A/N: Okay, I know not much happen in this chapter and it was kind of corny but at least I uploaded :) The next chapter will be in the present and it'll definitely have more action in it ;) _

_I don't know when I'll upload, maybe later this week? No promises though. _


End file.
